Can't Beat the Heat! Deleted Scene
by OAP
Summary: This is a deleted scene from the Pokémon Master Quest episode "Can't Beat the Heat!". It takes place after Gary is defeated by Ash in the Johto League Silver Conference Tournament. Ever wonder what happened to Gary's Cheerleaders? This fanfic explains how well they took Gary's loss. Contains a little bit of language, a bit of violence, and harsh words spoken. Rated T to be safe.


**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.

 **A/N:** This is another deleted scene from another Pokémon Anime episode. This time, It's from the Master Quest episode "Can't Beat the Heat!" It takes place just after Ash defeats Gary in the Silver Conference matchup.

Again, because it is a "Deleted Scene", it's relatively short.

I gave this a K+ - T rating because it features a bit of foul language, harsh words spoken and some physical violence.

 **Can't Beat the Heat: DELETED SCENE**

After Blastoise had fainted, the referee had announced that Ash was declared the winner.

Gary just gave a "humph" and walked back to the dressing room, while Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Charizard celebrated Ash's victory over his childhood rival.

Meanwhile, Gary's Cheerleaders had looks of shock and disbelief on their face as they followed Gary back. They couldn't believe that their hero had been defeated by the very trainer whom Gary had bragged that he could beat easily any day.

When they got back to the dressing room, The Cheerleaders had not spoken a word until they sat down on the benches.

One of them spoke sadly: "I can't believe what has happened."

Another spoke with a breaking voice: "Gary lost!"

A third responded on the verge of tears: "And to **Ash Ketchum** of all people." Before the whole cheerleading squad finally burst out crying. They had ear piercing wails could be heard throughout the backstage hallways of the stadium, and ocular gushers that flooded the dressing room.

As the Cheerleaders just sat there sobbing in ways that would make Sailor Moon look calm and collected when sad. Gary walked up to them and said: "Girls, Please. I did my best. Ash has clearly gotten better from when we first began our…"

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO US!" a cheerleader shouted.

Now the cheerleaders were giving death glares at Gary. He was at first startled by this, but he was mostly shocked. Throughout his travels, no matter what he did, Gary's cheerleaders would be behind him 110%. They NEVER EVER would say anything against Gary for even his most minor faults.

But now all bets were off as each one of them had something to say about this.

"For a long time, we've been traveling with you, cheering for you, kissing your ass, all the while you were bragging about how you could **easily** defeat Ash Ketchum on any day!"

"And just look at what happened just now."

"YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY NONE OTHER THAN ASH KETCHUM!"

Gary protested: "Come on girls. Don't take it so…"

" **SHUT UP!** You know we really thought you were something. We thought that you were a true badass. Hell, we thought you **were** going to be a Pokémon master."

"But now we realize that you are nothing more than a spoiled brat, a phony, and as far as **we're** concerned, a **REAL** LOSER!

"Yeah! Last year you didn't even qualify for the actual tournament as you were bumped off in the preliminaries. And this year, in the last round of the Sweet 16 battle, your Blastoise, winds up getting beaten by a Charizard!"

"You know something girls, I've just realized something. Gary is a badass when it comes to regular one on one Pokémon battles, and he is likewise with gym battles. But when it comes to the actual Pokémon League Tournament, he gets bumped off in the early rounds. I guess that makes Gary a **choker** as well. Don't you think so girls?"

The rest of the cheerleaders agreed as they continued to shout nasty things towards Gary.

Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was bad enough that he had been eliminated from the tournament, but to be verbally humiliated by his own cheerleaders is just mindboggling, But they weren't finished yet.

"So, from now on you can continue your Pokémon career without **anyone** in your cheering section, because **WE QUIT!"**

"And before we leave we have one last "cheer" for you."

"What's that?" Gary asked, afraid to know.

All the cheerleaders grabbed their pompoms and started chanting:

"GARY OAK! HE JUST CHOKED! HE IS NOTHING BUT A GREAT BIG JOKE!

GARY OAK! HE JUST CHOKED! HE IS NOTHING BUT A GREAT BIG JOKE!

GARY OAK! HE JUST CHOKED! HE IS NOTHING BUT A GREAT BIG JOKE!

GARY OAK! HE JUST CHOKED! HE IS NOTHING BUT A GREAT BIG JOKE!

…"

As they chanted, the cheerleaders each threw their pompoms at Gary, hitting him in the head, face, arms and torso. Once they ran out of pompoms, they walked up to Gary and started pummeling him senseless. One cheerleader slapped him in the cheek, another punched him in the mouth, another clotheslined him in the back of the neck, sending him flat on his face. But they weren't finished yet. Another cheerleader pulled him up to his feet by his hair before the others held his arms as another one of the cheerleaders kicked him in the stomach following up with another one came from behind and gave a low blow to him. Gary shouted in pain as he fell onto his side and winced as he held his groin.

Gary thought about bringing out his Pokémon to protect him, but his Pokébelt was hung up in his open locker before the cheerleaders, who were now surrounding his fallen body, began crying. Even if he could get to it, He hadn't yet taken the defeated Pokémon to the Pokémon Center yet, so they couldn't do much to defend him. So Gary was completely defenseless against his now former cheerleading squad, who were all now just punching and kicking poor Gary all the while chanting "GARY OAK! HE JUST CHOKED! HE IS NOTHING BUT A GREAT BIG JOKE!".

As soon as they stopped pummeling Gary, The cheerleaders picked up his battered and bruised body and carried him out of the stadium and over to a dumpster, chanting all the way.

When they stopped at the dumpster they all slowed down the chant and swung Gary by his arms and legs towards the dumpster while saying one last time:

"GARY OAK! HE JUST CHOKED! HE IS NOTHING BUT A

 **GREAT…**

 **BIG…**

 **JOKE!"**

As if on cue, The cheerleaders launched Gary face first into the dumpster.

" **CRASH!"**

As they walked away, one of the cheerleaders said to the others: "Now that we've disposed of that loser, let's go out and each find **real** boyfriends as well as respectable careers for ourselves."

Once they were out of earshot, Gary poked his head out of the dumpster with a dazed look on his face and stated while wincing in pain: "What a bunch of ingrates."

Just then Professor Oak walked up and shouted: "Gary! Are you alright?"

Gary winced and said: "I'll be fine, but my cheerleaders just 'dumped' me."

Professor Oak said as he helped his grandson out of the dumpster: "Now, Gary. You may be my grandson and I love you, but to be honest, I always knew those cheerleaders of yours were a bad influence on you. I felt that all they did was just inflate your ego and feed your arrogance. Especially when you constantly insulted Ash at every opportunity during your Kanto travels. It's a good thing you traveled alone here in Johto this time. As far as your Pokémon training is concerned, you have nothing to be ashamed of, especially after you and Ash had a fantastic battle, and now you realize that despite what you have claimed once before, Ash is most certainly **not** a loser. Now I think it's time that you give Ash the credit he so rightfully deserves. Okay?"

Gary sighed and said: "Alright Grampa."

Professor Oak responded as Gary leaned on him for support: "Good, but first let's get your Pokémon, as well as yourself, all healed up."

Gary nodded as he and Professor Oak slowly limped back to the stadium.

 **A/N:** This is the second of my Pokémon Anime Deleted Scenes. I really enjoyed writing this. I always wondered what actually happened to Gary's Cheerleaders. From watching the actual episode, I was guessing that the reason that they didn't show Gary's Cheerleaders crying after he lost was because it would have probably ruined Ash's moment. So I figured that this would be the most effective way of closing out the cheerleaders as characters. If you're a Gary fan, I'm sorry if you didn't like this but this is what I imagined. Gary haters would probably like it more.

I hope you did enjoy this though. Rate and review.


End file.
